Monster
by wheresfluffy
Summary: What was Nightcloud reaction to Hollyleaf's confession? Did her and Crowfeather just pretend nothing happened? I DONT THINK SO! This is what I think happened after the gathering and how Nightcloud confronted Crowfeather. Let me know what you think!


**_Hey everyone. I was just thinking about Crowfeather and Nightclouds relationship and decided to do a one chapter post about the night after Hollyleaf told the forest that Crowfeather and Leafpool where her parents. They don't talk much about the relationship after the fact and I know that based off of what happens in the Darkest Hour that they don't seem to have reunited. As my readers know, I use Nightcloud and Breezepelt as a focus in most of the issues that Windclan has and to be honest I don't blame them for being so angry. Crowfeather is unfortunate to have been in love with two she-cats not from his clan and I feel bad for him but at the same time, I don't think he should remain Nightclouds mate if he doesn't love her and he needs to work on his relationship with his son._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy! Let me know if you want me to do a one-shot for another couple._**

******* At the gathering (Nightcloud's POV) *******

I stood there, dumbstruck as the Thunderclan she cat eyed Crowfeather and Leafpool with angry emerald eyes. Eyes that couldn't have belonged to any cat other than the kin of Firestar. I turned my gaze my mate, desperate for him to deny it, desperate for him to challenge Thunderclan for such slander, but he didn't. Crowfeather looked to Leafpool his eyes shocked and confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

A wail came out of my mouth before I could stop it, Starclan no! This couldn't be true! Crowfeather didn't acknowledge my reaction as he waited for Leafpool to answer. "I wanted to tell you, but there was just never a good time." The medicine cat said, her voice breaking and her shoulders shook with embarrassment as the gathering broke out in whispers and I could feel every pair of eyes looking at us. "Crowfeather! What is the meaning of this! What have you done!" I screamed over the chaos, fury rising with every second that he didn't meet my gaze. His normally stoic blue eyes clamped shut as he cringed inward as if he could disappear into the night.

"Don't you dare ignore me Crowfeather!" my voice was harsh and I could feel my claws breaking the soft ground beneath us. His eyes burst open then, his slender body straightened and he howled to the mocking cats, "I have no other kits. Nightcloud is my mate and Breezepelt my only son." He then turned his head from the crowd and only stared at Onestar who quickly signaled for the end of this moons gathering and jumped quickly from the speaking branch. His fur bristling with irritation and with what I was sure as much as embarrassment as I felt. Breezepelt snarled at his father when he passed but as usual Crowfeather paid him no mind. My stomach clenched harder and I turned my sights to Hollyleaf, more anger and heat flashed before my eyes as she was quickly surrounded by her brothers and the warriors of Thunderclan began to pull her out of the clearing.

Riverclan and Shadowclan spoke amongst themselves, looking at me and then at Hollyleaf like we had both spit kittens from our jaws onto the forest floor. With a loud snort I turned and bolted from the clearing, staying clear of my clan mates as I ran as fast as my paws could carry me. The moon was still high in the sky and the moors of Windclan where bathed in a ocean of silver. My lungs tightened with the strain but I pushed on, Crowfeather betrayal fueled my limbs and soon I was far away from the camp and the stares of my clanmates. My run eventually slowed to a prance and then a slow walk and hot tears streamed down my face and despite my inner scolding, I began to sob.

Why was had Starclan allowed this to happen? Did I not serve my clan loyally? Had I not done everything I could to love Crowfeather even though I knew he had feelings for Leafpool? My thoughts quickly switched the night when Nightcloud had asked me to be his mate. I had been excited and flattered by his proposal, I could still picture his pelt reflecting the star light as he asked me with a nervous stutter that I found endearing, "Nightcloud, you are a strong and fierce warrior. Windclan is lucky to have a she-cat like you here and if you would permit me to…I would be by your side."

My heart had fluttered briefly, I hadn't expected that Crowfeather would have ever asked me to be his mate especially not after what had happened moons before between him and Leafpool. Though he had described their relationship as a brief encounter that had meant little more than a lapse of reason, I knew many who denied that Crowfeather was loyal to Windclan. I however thought this was unfair, even I had caught the eye of a Shadowclan tom though I never entertained any ideas of a mateship with him. Crowfeather had worked harder than any tom I knew and if our clan could forgive me for siding with Mudfur all those moons ago than who was I to judge him so harshly? "Yes Crowfeather, I would love to have you by my side for this and many more moons." I smiled at him.

He returned the smile, one that didn't seem to reach his eyes but I brushed it off as a trick of the darkness, the moon was barley visible in the cloudy night sky. I reached out my nose to touch his and after a brief moment, he returned my touch and we walked back to camp together. Everyday after that Crowfeather would bring me prey or share tongues with me at the end of the day and would listen for hours as I told him about my day and what my dreams were, barely ever saying a word. He had looked startled when I asked him about us having kits a season later and I had just thought that he had not been ready to be father, but he agreed and a short time later I had gone into labor one early morning in spring.

My pregnancy had not been easy and while Crowfeather had been caring in the beginning, he seemed to be less interested as my belly got rounder and my time nearer. Harespring had offered to let Crowfeather stay behind and be with me as my screams filled the camp but he chose to go on patrol, and then hunting there after. In the meantime I had lain in the nursery, alone and in pain as I bore his kits. Three of them by the end and I had barely been able to see them before I had passed out of fatigue. When I woke I looked to my belly expecting three hungry kits but only saw one. A handsome black tom who was suckling viciously, "Where are the others?" I asked alarmed, I looked around the nursery but there was no other mothers this early in the spring. I called out for Kestrelflight but he was away gathering herbs a passing she-cat said, I bolted from my nest, barley noticing my sons cries as I snarled at her "Where is Crowfeather? He must have seen the kits!" I challenged, panic rising with each second that I did not know the fate of the kits I had labored almost a day to bear . "I haven't seen him Nightcloud but I did hear that Kestrelflight had buried two kits early this morning because they had been still born." I couldn't breathe, two of my kits had never even taken a breath and I had not even had a chance to see them or even say goodbye. My clan mate looked at me, sympathy in her eyes, "Im sorry Nightcloud, how about I get you something to eat?" I couldn't answer her, instead I turned back to the nursery to calm my sons cries. "Ill tell Crowfeather to hurry back when I see him though!" I herd her cry as I covered my kit with calming licks.

I nudged him to my belly again and when his squeals of irritation where replaced by hungry suckles I laid my head on my paws and let the tears fall down my face. My memories evaporated and I was back in my pelt, still crying and still angry. Crowfeather had not come to see me for almost the whole day and when he did come, he didn't even apologize or even ask about his other kits and their fates. I didn't understand, what had happened to him? A mate wasn't supposed to act this way! I stared at the sky, cursing Silverpelt and every cat in it. They let this happen, its their fault that Crowfeather didn't love me. My eyes began to burn from my tears and I shook my head of them, a Windclan warrior didn't cry like this.

I made my way slowly back to camp, barley looking ahead of me as I wished with every step that I could just melt into the dirt. The grass cracked beneath my paws and at the corner of my eye I saw a shape in the distance, a figure stood out on a small hill staring into the distance like a statue. Anger had once again flared my vision, I knew that statue, I had loved that statue and bore it a son. Stalking up to it slowly I counted every time he had spoken to that she cat, every time he scolded Breezepelt and every time he looked at me with the same cold gaze you would look at a dead rabbit. "Crowfeather! You filthy piece of crow food, you fox hearted, badger faced pile of bird droppings!" I snarled at his back, waiting for him to turn on me for him to show any other emotion other than a stone.

He only twitched his ears, not a word and not even a look in my direction. I wanted to attack him then, dig my claws into his traitorous fur and make him feel the same pain I was feeling. "So you don't have anything to say? No apology? No explanation?" I challenged, grinding my teeth. Slowly he turned his head and his blue gaze did show an emotion now, regret. I narrowed my eyes at him, waiting for him to begin his story about how he betrayed me, betrayed Windclan and how sorry he was and that he would do anything and everything to make things right. I even considered the demands I would make on Breezepelt and my behalf, and that if he worked hard enough then maybe I would forgive him. He opened his mouth to speak and I almost gave away how pleased I was to hear him beg for my forgiveness. "Leave me Nightcloud, I want to be alone."

My ears shot up, what did he say? He actually meant to send me away like some annoying apprentice! My composure broke, I bounded forward and dug my claws into his shoulder. Tearing at him I hissed, "I hate you Crowfeather, I hate you!" once again my eyes began to burn with tears and I continued to scream at him, "Why!? Why don't you love me? Why did you do this to Breezepelt, to me!? How can you just stand there and say nothing when you have three kits in Thunderclan, kits that are from a medicine cat!"

Crowfeather stayed still, not even bothering to fight back as I clawed his side. His eyes were far away, even now he didn't give me his full attention. "Starclan curse you Crowfeather, you will pay for this!" I spit, stepping away from him. Again he said nothing and just continued to stare into the sky, as if it held the answer to everything. My nose twitched as I smelled the blood welling from his shoulder and I could stand another minute with this cat. I turned away from my mate not bothering to answer when he whispered faintly, "Im sorry." Stalking away I replaced my tears with a strong resolve, with the same determination I had when Breezepelt was just a kit I vowed to Starclan that I would love him enough for us both. He didn't need a father, he just needed me and now more than ever our son needed to know that I would give my life for him.

I made another vow this time, Crowfeather would be judged by Starclan and by Onestar. I don't need to bother with him any longer but Thunderclan had three kits that shouldn't have been born and I was going to take my revenge on that she-cat, Leafpool for daring to stick her nose out of her own border. I should probably thank Hollyleaf, she finally made me see Crowfeather for what he was, a monster.


End file.
